


高譚暮影

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 一切都是從那一晚開始的。人們總以為吸血鬼是一個傳說，是古時人們為了一些無法解釋的現象而編造出的故事，畢竟過去科學不發達，人們教育水準不高，以致於對這些神怪傳說深信不疑。人們傳說吸血鬼青面獠牙，總在晚上出沒，找尋落單的男女下手。他們吸取人類的血液，然後把人類變成他們的奴僕。時至今日，科學家們用一切合理的方法去證明吸血鬼不存在，人們逐漸相信吸血鬼只是一個遠古傳說……然而，真相卻只有少數人知道。





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

> 受 Interview with a Vampire (by Pandamomochan) 啟發

一切都是從那一晚開始的。

 

人們總以為吸血鬼是一個傳說，是古時人們為了一些無法解釋的現象而編造出的故事，畢竟過去科學不發達，人們教育水準不高，以致於對這些神怪傳說深信不疑。人們傳說吸血鬼青面獠牙，總在晚上出沒，找尋落單的男女下手。他們吸取人類的血液，然後把人類變成他們的奴僕。時至今日，科學家們用一切合理的方法去證明吸血鬼不存在，人們逐漸相信吸血鬼只是一個遠古傳說……然而，真相卻只有少數人知道。

 

吸血鬼知道，魔物獵人也知道。

 

吸血鬼長得與一般人類無異，站在一起是幾乎分辨不出來的。有的傳說記載，吸血鬼怕日光，這是錯的，純血的吸血鬼不怕日光，他們能夠隨意行動，而足夠強大的他們所轉化的人類，也有可能獲得這樣的能力。只有那些下等吸血鬼才怕日光，像老鼠一樣躲在黑暗裡。

 

有的傳說記載，吸血鬼有好多等級，其中最強大的是純血，他們個個都出窕，用自身的能力魅惑人類，讓人類貢獻出自己的鮮血，使得他們更加強大……這也就是為什麼會有魔物獵人的緣故。魔物獵人知道，吸血鬼確實有這樣的能力，但吸血鬼對他們的好處更多，若想長生不死，吸血鬼的血是一個良方。

 

所以吸血鬼與魔物獵人之間的追逐，自古從未停歇。

 

高譚對吸血鬼來說是一個適宜的住居，韋恩一族在這塊土地上過著愜意的日子已有幾百年的時光，在外界看來，他們總是帶著一點神祕，因為他們每過幾十年就會回到英國老家去，等到幾十年之後再回來，而那時卻已經是下一代人。他們就像鮭魚一樣，總要回老家。

 

人們不知道的是，那是一種障眼法。

 

因為吸血鬼長命，為了製造出世代的假像，他們必須這麼做。一直到瑪莎——這是她現在用的名字——懷上了孩子。湯瑪斯跟瑪莎都很期待這個孩子的降臨，因為這是他們百年來第一次有孩子，這是他們的珍寶。

 

他們順利產下一個男嬰，他們給這孩子取名為布魯斯。

 

「布魯斯，我們的珍寶。」瑪莎跟湯瑪斯親吻睡著了的嬰孩。

 

「布魯斯……」瑪莎跟湯瑪斯在布魯斯面前失去了生命。

 

「媽媽！爸爸！」年僅八歲的孩子跪在雙親身邊，徬徨無助。

 

一切都是從那一晚開始的。

 

那一晚下著雨，沖淡了韋恩夫婦鮮紅的血。布魯斯看著手中的血液，不敢相信自己發生了的一切。警察很快趕到，阿福也很快趕到。布魯斯感覺到自己的體內有個什麼東西正在變化，他覺得體內似乎有一團火焰，不斷燃燒，不斷侵蝕著自己。

 

阿福告訴他不要害怕，這是覺醒的兆頭，純血吸血鬼獨有的，覺醒後會獲得特殊能力，因此純血才會強大，才如此有威嚴。有的人一生都迎不來力量的覺醒，而布魯斯年僅八歲就覺醒了。年長的管家抱著年幼的孩子，希望自己能夠分擔孩子的痛苦。

 

一個月後，布魯斯從燃燒中釋放。

 

他成為了最年輕的覺醒純血，普通的人類只道他因父母之死在家哭了一個月，卻不知真相為何；而他接管了父母所遺留下來的產業，除了韋恩企業，還有韋恩一脈，更在高譚稱霸一方，高譚裡的吸血鬼都向他俯首，年僅八歲的他是名副其實的高譚王子，裡裡外外都是。

 

十年後，布魯斯在馬戲團中看見了當年的自己。

 

迪克格雷森，父母被人設計殺死。布魯斯目睹了一切，瑪莉跟約翰從那麼高的地方摔下來原不該死，然而卻有人事前在那塊地上施了咒。布魯斯知道那人動機不單純，他知道迪克可能會有危險，覺醒中的吸血鬼最為脆弱，他不能放著男孩不管，便將孩子帶回自己的家中，甚至收為養子。

 

迪克並不像布魯斯，沒有立刻迎來覺醒；然而布魯斯推測的沒有錯，下手的果然是魔物獵人，他們想要迪克。吸血鬼的孩子容易控制，未覺醒的他們幾乎跟人類一樣。布魯斯因為這件事察覺到有魔物獵人殺雙親而獵捕孩子的事情。他甚至喬裝近日黑市，發現了吸血鬼孩子跟人類孩子被當作商品來販賣的情況。

 

布魯斯震怒，他搗毀了黑市。那一次他救出一名紅髮的女孩子，吸血鬼，他知道這孩子，他甚至認識孩子的父母親……他們一樣死了，布魯斯在另一個拍賣會上看過那兩名吸血鬼，他們的血被抽乾，被魔物獵人喝光了。而這孩子，他知道這孩子的名字，芭芭拉，芭芭拉……還好芭芭拉還有親人，布魯斯將女孩交給了當警察的戈登警官，戈登雖然是個人類，但卻是芭芭拉僅存的親人了。

 

另一個孩子是一個黑髮的人類男孩，看上去跟迪克差不多大。布魯斯在他身上感受到一股純潔的氣息，他不知道如何解釋。戈登告訴他，這男孩完全沒有親人，大概是那些混蛋要賣來玩的。布魯斯很生氣，這群魔物獵人的良心何在？戈登又告訴他，這孩子身上有一種特殊的力量，他帶有天命，所以那些魔物獵人很可能想要利用這個孩子的體質。最好的辦法是將人送去修會，讓神的力量掩蓋住這孩子，如此最安全。

 

布魯斯猶豫了。他想，也許，他也能收養這個孩子。然而戈登告訴他，這孩子只是個人類，迪克是個年幼的吸血鬼，還無法控制自己，萬一迪克吸了他的血，這孩子可能會死，對迪克也會有不良影響。

 

「多諷刺，吸血鬼救了一個擁有天命的孩子，甚至將人送去修會。」他帶著男孩來到教堂，資歷最深的神父立刻知道布魯斯的身分以及男孩的體質。「去吧，跟著神父們，他們會好好引領你的。」

 

神父拉著男孩走進教堂，男孩子卻在最後一刻掙開神父的手，回頭跑向布魯斯，抱住他，蘭綠色的大眼睛中帶有淚光：「謝謝你……」

 

布魯斯低下身子，給了孩子一個大而溫暖的擁抱。

 

「……去吧，孩子。」

 

**希望你能平安長大。**


	2. Chapter 2

傑森很喜歡教堂後頭的樹林。每當秋日，那片樹林每到這個季節就會變作紅色，有些橘，但更多的是如同鮮血般的艷紅。他喜歡那樣的顏色，總覺得如火焰般的紅色是這些樹木最美麗，最具生命力的表現，因為那是他們綻放著最後生命力的時候。燃燒的火炬，等到火燃盡之時就只剩下焦木；這片樹林也是一樣的，等到冬日降臨，就只有一片的光禿，一片蕭條；等到大雪靄靄，就是一片的靜默。

 

剛來這裡的時候，他經常跑到這片樹林裡，叫神父好找；他漸漸大了，便不再給神父添煩惱，在空閒時後，他會帶著書來裡頭坐坐，歇息歇息。秋天的風是涼的，有時還有點寒意。可傑森就是喜歡這樣，他能夠在這片樹林裡待上一個下午，一個秋天，一個十年。

 

然而他會如此鍾愛這片林子，則還有一個原因。他曾經在這裡看見一個天使，那年秋天的紅葉最是火紅，他在林裡遇見一個看起來跟他一樣大的男孩。他覺得那個男孩迷了路，這片林子常有人迷失路途。傑森上前想幫助那個男孩，卻在觸碰到對方時，看見了那雙寶藍色的眼睛以及半透明的羽翼。

 

傑森認得這個男孩，他時常跟著一個慈祥的男人一同前來禮拜，那雙藍眼睛讓傑森印象很深，有時他會不自覺盯著男孩瞧，等對方看向自己時又趕緊避開。可是男孩是人類，而眼前的這個男孩是那個人嗎？人類不會有羽翼，天使才有。

 

但是翅膀很快就消失無蹤，像是疾風般，羽翼瞬間收起。一根半透明的羽毛飄落在傑森手上，而男孩突然昏倒在落葉上。傑森不知所措，他下意識將羽毛放入懷裡，蹲下來觀察那個男孩，男孩似乎碰上了什麼困難，他能感覺出來。傑森立刻拿出自己的十字架，唸了一段安撫咒語，希望能讓男孩的靈魂好受一點。他沒想到自己成功了，男孩的呼吸變得平順，表情也變得安祥。

 

傑森看對方比自己矮一點也瘦一點，便想著自己應該能背起對方。他果然是對的，男孩不算重，他輕鬆就能背起對方。但這畢竟不太真實，如果是人不應該這麼輕盈；如果是妖怪，他不可能沒有半點感覺。也許，是他的功力還不夠吧，傑森心裡想著，必須多跟神父學習才是。

 

當他將人帶回教堂時，一個讓他非常有壓迫感的男人將他背上的人抱走。傑森認出那個人，那個人就是當年將自己帶到這個教堂中的男人。他心中感到不安，當年他並不知道這男人的真實身分，如今他知道了，這男人是一個吸血鬼，一個非常強大的吸血鬼。那個男孩……

 

「你不需要擔心他。」吸血鬼說：「他不會有事。」

 

傑森看向神父，神父只是點點頭，沒有動作讓他覺得非常奇怪。為什麼神父不阻止對方？因為對方是一個強大的吸血鬼？不可能，神父不可能懼怕吸血鬼，那麼肯定有其他原因，只是傑森不明白。等到他明白的時候，是神父臨終的時候。

 

神父把一切都告訴了他，包含那個吸血鬼的身分，以及教堂這些年接受的善款還有傑森的一切生活費、教育費……全部都是那名吸血鬼所出。傑森不明白，一個吸血鬼為什麼會這麼做？為什麼把他送來教堂，為什麼出錢教育他成為一明驅魔神父？神父卻告訴傑森，說他還年輕，眼裡只有黑白，可是世界上還有許多灰色地帶。

 

「孩子，那位先生不是惡類，若有一天他需要你的幫助，請不要拒絕。」

 

傑森答應了神父。

 

那個男孩再也沒有來到教堂。可是傑森總是會想起那個男孩，想起他漂亮的眼瞳，想起他的翅膀。傑森將那根半透明的羽毛收在盒子裡，小心保管。他看過的魔物很多，但看過的天使只有那男孩一個，自然是小心珍藏。後來，傑森才從新聞上得知那個男孩——如今他們都是少年了——是億萬富翁布魯斯韋恩——也就是那名強大的純血吸血鬼——的養子，理查格雷森。一個純血收養一個天使當養子，簡直聞所未聞；更令他猜不到的是，這則新聞報導著格雷森遭受綁架卻僥倖逃脫的事情，而綁架犯……狀況慘不忍睹。

 

傑森立刻懷疑綁架犯的死亡與吸血鬼有關，但當他想要更深入時，一切新聞、資料都已經查不到了，聯網路上都沒有一絲線索，顯然有人刻意壓下了這次的綁架事件，至於目地為何，傑森不敢下定論，卻已經有自己的結論。

 

對方想低調。

 

是啊，若是太高調，大概全世界的驅魔師、魔物獵人都要來高譚開嘉年華了，不只布魯斯韋恩會有麻煩，原來億萬富翁是一名吸血鬼；那名少年可能也會有麻煩，畢竟誰看過天使呢？說不定愚蠢的科學家會想把天使抓起來研究。科學與神秘還是不太對盤。

 

傑森將收著羽毛的盒子上鎖，放進保險櫃中收好。他知道，這樣的東西若落入心懷不軌的人手中，這個世界一定會倒大霉，他不希望世界末日降臨，也不希望別人把他心愛之物盜走。所以最好的辦法是，把東吸收好，保持緘默。

 

多年以後，他出師成為驅魔神父。白日，他是聽人告解的神職人員；晚上，他是一名驅魔師。高譚的夜晚時而寧靜時而喧囂，傑森發現，除了他，除了驅魔師，還有他不知道的人物也做著驅魔的工作。他看過現場，那絕對不是活人幹的，那是吸血鬼。吸血鬼將那些妖魔鬼怪吸乾，送他們下地獄，這事他從未聽說過，但想起老神父對布魯斯韋恩的態度，這很有可能……

 

淨化了現場以後，傑森跳上摩托車，回到他的教堂去。這樣的事情發生了不只一次，傑森越來越習慣替人收尾。畢竟吸血鬼可做不了淨化街道的工作，他才有辦法，只是最近他越來越覺得自己是個清潔工了。傑森苦笑。

 

算了，有吸血鬼願意行俠仗義，他還有什麼可抱怨的？

 

又一次淨化完現場，傑森一如往常走回摩托車那裡，打算回教堂去的時候，看見了一個紅髮女鬼在他的車子旁邊哭泣。傑森將自己的十字架收進衣服，蹲在那女鬼的身邊。「嘿，你為什麼哭？」女鬼抬頭看了他一眼，然後突然消失無蹤。

 

傑森知道自己可能還是嚇著了人家，於是起身去牽車。過了幾天，同樣是在他淨化街道以後，在車子旁邊看見那個鬼。他上前關心詢問，那隻鬼依舊沒說話，接著消失。同樣的模式持續了三四個月，女鬼總是在傑森收工時出現，卻都不回應傑森的問候。後來，傑森換了一種打招呼的方式：「如果你不方便在外頭說，你可以來教堂，我會聽你的告解。」女鬼這次看了他好久，至少比平常多了一倍有，但還是消失在傑森的眼前。

 

傑森無奈，他知道對方是無家可歸的鬼魂，是無害的，所以他沒有對鬼魂做什麼。鬼因為各種原因遊蕩在人間，總要將心中的困難解決了才有辦法升天，因此傑森是想幫助那個鬼的，他總覺得那個鬼有什麼話想說，可是對方總是消失，他也沒有法子。他只能像往常一樣，跳上摩托車，回教堂去。

 

這次，他在教堂外頭看見了那個鬼。

 

傑森沒有說話，他將教堂的門打開，讓那個鬼先進去，自己再關上門。「來吧，告解室在那裡。」他說，甚至為鬼魂打開了告解室的小門。「以天……」傑森想了想，決定還是讓鬼魂先開口。

 

「我是……神父……傑森……請你一定要注意自己的安全……」

 

消失了。

 

那女鬼只說了這一句就消失了，那女鬼要他注意自己的安全。這是怎麼回事？那個女鬼為什麼要這麼做？她是誰？傑森不記得認識過紅髮的女性，而且還要是已經死亡了的紅髮女性，而她還要與自己有很深的交情才會來提醒他要注意安全。這到底……傑森感到困惑無解，他想知道答案，但也只能等女鬼下一次出現時才能問她了。

 

幾天後，傑森便意會過來注意安全是怎麼一回事。兩把槍正頂著他的額頭，而第三把槍抵著一個被戴著頭套的人的太陽穴。光天化日，三名歹徒挾持了一個人闖入他的教堂。「神父，我們要借你這裡躲一下，請您乖乖配合。」傑森皺著眉頭看著眼前三名歹徒，想著要怎麼辦的時後又看見了那名紅髮女鬼，眨眼間她又不見了。

 

傑森知道，紅髮女鬼要他小心安全，所以傑森便先假意聽從歹徒的指示，而心中已經想好了五種以上的脫逃方式。「神父，你們這裡有沒有合適的地方，要勞煩您跟這位先生先委屈一下。」傑森心中叫好，計畫二、五都可以用。於是他帶路，讓待名歹徒把他跟那個人一同關在禱告室內。禱告室是神父們使用的一個小房間，裡面只有書架跟書牆，別的什麼都沒有，門鎖更設在外頭，所以歹徒很滿意。

 

「警告您別出什麼亂子，否則會惹禍上身的。」門被從外面鎖上了。傑森想替另一個人鬆綁，卻又看見那個紅髮女鬼的滿臉愁容。「我會注意安全的。」他告訴女鬼，然而女鬼仍然一直搖頭。傑森顧不得安全不安全，反正待在這裡一定不安全，便動手將那個頭套拆下。

 

女鬼瞬間消失，傑森無法分心在那女鬼身上，因為讓他驚訝的是，這個人的眼睛與嘴巴都被用寫滿經文的麻布綁住，到底搞什麼？那幾名歹徒肯定來頭不簡單，這樣的話，這裡肯定不能久留，得趕快離開。「別擔心，我能幫助你，我們很快就會安全的。」傑森邊說邊將麻布拆下。

 

然後他看見了當年那雙湛藍的眼睛，還有……吸血鬼的氣息。


	3. 第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裸下體預警  
> 道具預警

那雙湛藍的眼睛，他終於又再見到了。當年在後方森林的巧遇，他至今難以忘記。雖然後來，當年的男孩參加禮拜的次數漸少，然而傑森仍然記得，眼前這個人就是他所珍藏的羽毛的主人。然而，為什麼他身上會有吸血鬼的氣息……傑森知道自己決不會認錯，這的確是吸血鬼的氣息，方才他沒有聞到，是因為這些寫滿了經文的麻布覆蓋了吸血鬼氣味的緣故。然而，為什麼？這個男孩不是天使嗎？怎麼會有吸血鬼的味道？

 

但這些都不是重點，重點是他們現在不能待在這裡。

 

「你是……布魯斯韋恩的兒子。」傑森小聲問道：「你能走路嗎？」

 

對方點點頭。

 

「我是陶德神父，這個房間有密道，我們可以從密道出去。」

 

對方點點頭。

 

傑森小心翼翼地推開放滿古書的書櫃，他盡量小聲，以免外頭的人聽見了裡頭的動靜。一個小鐵門就在書櫃的後面，傑森拿出教堂的鑰匙，找到那支小鐵門鑰匙以後，順利將門打了開來。「來，你先進去。」他把人扶起，也許是因為受了符咒的關係，他有些站不穩，傑森只好扶著他。把人送進小通道裡以後，傑森自己也感緊進去，然後把鐵門帶上。書櫃太重，他從小門裡面是無法把書櫃拉回來的，管不著了，但鐵門沒有鑰匙是打不開的，這點他很放心。

 

傑森看到那個女鬼也跟著進來了。

 

通道內是陰暗潮濕的，這沒有辦法，因為平常不會有人到這裡來。還好通道是寬敞的，也通著風，他們只要跟著風走就沒有問題。傑森又上前扶住青年，免得他又站不住了。

 

「迪克。」

 

傑森愣了一下。

 

「我叫迪克。」青年說：「陶德神父，謝謝你，很抱歉連累了你……」

 

「不礙事，現在先別說這些，我們得出去。」他們一邊往前走，一邊說話。

 

迪克點點頭，說道：「我父親已經知道了，我想不久後他就能找到我……」他仍然感覺暈眩不爽，卻不知道原因。如果他沒碰上這些麻煩，其實是可以使用能力解決眼下的問題的，然而他無法，現在太虛弱了。

 

「你似乎對此很冷靜。」傑森覺得有些好奇，不過想到他時常在報章雜誌新聞上看到眼前的青年被綁架的消息，說不定對方對此已經習慣了。

 

「我不是第一次碰上綁架，所以我大概知道如何應付……只是這次綁架我的人，知道要怎麼限制我……」迪克沒有說完全，因為他不能輕易對別人說自己有什麼能力。他是吸血鬼，吸血鬼有很多特殊能力，雖然他不吸人血，但人們懼怕吸血鬼，他不得不隱瞞自己的真實身分。

 

殊不知，傑森已經知道他的身份了。

 

「我知道你跟你父親是什麼，我是驅魔神父，如果連你是吸血鬼都不知道，那真的不用混了。」

 

迪克沒有回話，傑森知道，因為他們一個是怪物一個是神職人員，這個搭配怎樣看怎樣怪。

 

「放心，我不會對你或是你的家人怎麼樣的。」他注意到迪克的不正常。迪克的味道很純，跟他的父親一樣都是純血，所以他並不畏光；他從小便來參加禮拜，也不會是因為教堂聖氣的關係。傑森心中一緊，這只能是一個原因。「他們給你吃過什麼嗎？」他必須確認。

 

雖然光線不佳，但傑森還是注意到了迪克雙頰上的變化。這個吸血鬼臉紅了——吸血鬼竟會臉紅！

 

這不對勁，非常不對勁。他猛然想起那一年所看到的景象，半透明的羽翼，落下的羽毛……難道眼前的吸血鬼不是純血？這不可能，這違背了他以前所學，傑森立刻否定了這個瘋狂的想法。

 

「他們一定對你做了什麼，所以你才這麼虛弱。」傑森盯著迪克，對方猶豫不決的樣子讓他更肯定了什麼。「他們在你體內放了什麼，對吧？」如果是他所猜測的，那麼迪克的反應就非常合理了。

 

迪克的點頭證實了他的猜測，那群混蛋果然做了這種下三濫的事。

 

魔物獵人不比驅魔神父，他們很多人都沒有什麼原則可言，神父有清規，但魔物獵人時常為了錢財而幹壞事。傑森幾乎能夠確定，他們綁架迪克不是為了跟布魯斯韋恩勒索贖金，而是為了將他賣掉。所以，他們在迪克的體內放入東西，讓他幾乎失去反抗能力。

 

看著迪克顫抖的身子，傑森知道那東西一定很厲害，必須儘早拿出來。他分析了局勢，如果迪克沒有戰鬥能力，那麼他們就算逃了出去也走不遠；如果迪克恢復能力，那麼他們至少能安然無恙。

 

「再拐過去有一個小空間，以前的大神父會到那裡靜修，那裡有一些小平台，方便讓我幫你。」

 

迪克露出擔憂的神情，他知道自己體內有什麼，但要一個神父替他取出？那很……羞恥。

 

「你如果不讓我取出我們很難逃脫，而且對你也會有生命危險。」傑森把迪克推到從牆上突出的平台上，不顧對方意願便用力扯下了褲子。「該死的。」傑森忍不住咒罵，那些傢伙竟然在迪克下面塞了施過法的聰明球串，這更說明了，這些人綁架迪克不只是因為他是純血吸血鬼，他們背後肯定有一個金主，一個對美貌吸血鬼有性趣的金主。

 

傑森勾住還沒沒入體內的拉環，準備拉出。「會疼一定要說，這是施過咒的傢伙。」看見對方紅了臉，傑森懷疑這東西有讓吸血鬼人類化的作用。

 

他開始緩緩而拉。

 

迪克閉著眼睛，紅著臉，皺著眉，似在極力忍耐。大腿被分得很開，修長的腿不停地顫抖著，一張一縮的後庭吐出一節節的球狀物，不小心竄出嘴巴的呻吟洩漏了迪克的內心。那東西碾壓過他的敏感點，讓他很難壓抑感覺。

 

傑森知道吸血鬼有性能力，但是沒親眼瞧過吸血鬼的下體，長得跟人一樣，但多了人類所沒有的誘惑力。難怪有些吸血鬼像魅魔一樣，總是吸那些色鬼的血，因為那些人特別好誘惑。

 

如果他沒有接受過專業訓練，他肯定也會被迪克所蠱惑。那支肛塞的長度，讓傑森大開眼界。即便是人類，這東西塞進體內是不會舒服的，何況這又是施過法的東西，難怪眼前身體發紅的吸血鬼只能任人欺負。

 

傑森不喜歡這樣的感覺。

  
  



	4. 第四夜

 

「我聽到他們想把我抓去大都會市，那裡似乎有個慷慨的買主。」恢復了些力氣的迪克還沒有恢復所有的力氣，所以還是得讓人攙扶。

 

傑森耳聞過此事，有些變態就是喜歡特殊的，剛從迪克體內拿出的東西會讓吸血鬼弱化，甚至比人類還弱小。

 

而更讓他在意的，是為何迪克恢復得這麼慢，理論上來說，他應該要恢復力氣了才是。如果不行，恐怕得讓他喝血，但他知道，布魯斯韋恩跟他的家人是不吸人血的。

 

「我們得快點到安全的地方去，你的狀況不太正常。」

 

「你這裡有盡頭嗎？」已經走了好久了。

 

「這裡是古老的教堂，底下密道當然錯綜複雜，不過我們就要到了。」他們又走了幾步，到了一個死胡同。傑森讓迪克靠著牆，自己墊高了腳，試著把位於上方的門給轉開。但畢竟這道門許久未用，有點難開，傑森花了一點時間，在製造最低音量的狀況下，成功將門打開了。

 

他自己先爬了出去，確認四周無人以後，才把迪克拉上來。

 

「我們現在在教堂後面的林子裡，他們應該已經發現我們不見了，但是要找到密道要花時間，不過我們假設他們找到了密道，正在追上來，走吧！」傑森拉起迪克的手，他們繼續走路。

 

這條林子就是當初他見到天使的地方，多年來，他一直以為身旁的這個人就是當日的天使；然而迪克身上的魔氣證明了傑森的誤會。那麼，那名天使至今身在何方？為什麼沒有回來取回羽毛呢？又為何，迪克會擁有一張相同的臉孔呢？

 

沒有取回那片羽毛，他要如何回到天家？傑森想著，也許那個天使還在人世間遊歷，等他玩完了就會回來向他取回羽毛，然後飛回天上。

 

因此，他總是小心收藏著那片羽毛，希望有朝一日能夠再見到那明天使，然後交還給他。

 

傑森把迪克帶到了林子裡的一處小屋。

 

「這間小屋是一個特別的地方，前面這個池塘是聖池，也就是加持過的，我想他們應該不會想到我們躲在這個地方。」

 

「謝謝你……」迪克還是覺得自己有氣無力，雖然已經恢復了那麼一點，還是……

 

「不過，也不知道為什麼你會這樣，難道吸血鬼也會生病？」

 

迪克搖搖頭，他不知道，「純血吸血鬼不會生病，但是會在分化成熟的時期感到體弱甚至痛苦，等到時間過去，我們就會變成成熟的吸血鬼，然後獲得特殊能力。我已經是一個成熟的純血西寫鬼，照理來說應該不會有這樣的問題……應該是他們的符咒有什麼鬼怪……」他早就已經分化了，而且不像其他吸血鬼一樣，他很幸運，幾乎沒有經歷痛苦就度過了，而翅膀就是他分化成熟的證明，可是他現在累到無法張開翅膀……

 

他的翅膀雖然美麗，能讓他飛翔，但卻也只是那樣而已。

 

突然，那幾個人殺了過來，完全出乎他們的意料之外！

 

傑森咬牙，迪克目前的狀況根本連自保都有問題，他只能擋在迪克的前面，保護他不被抓回去。

 

「居然是個驅魔神父！真沒想到……」魔物獵人的槍對著傑森，「神父，我們來談筆交易好不好？把吸血鬼交給我們，我們給你一筆錢！」

 

「你們要這個吸血鬼做什麼？」

 

「有人很喜歡他呢，想抓回去當收藏品，相信你不會擋我們財路吧？」

 

「吸血鬼不應該被當作收藏品！」傑森喊道。

 

「那就別怪我們不客氣啦！」魔物獵人衝了上前，一個纏住傑森，另一個往迪克衝去。

 

傑森大叫一聲，努力騰出一隻手丟了一根棍子過去阻擋，那名魔物獵人被他打中，一個重心不穩就往前撲倒，好死不死就把迪克推進了池子裡。

 

三人皆大叫不妙。

 

那是聖池，吸血鬼掉進去會發生什麼事真的不可知，傑森不知哪裡來的力氣一把就把纏著他的魔物獵人給推開了，他跳進池子裡，把昏迷的迪克拉了上來。

 

多年所學讓他立刻就判斷齣迪克目前的狀況非常危急，他必須立刻施法救他，不然迪克就會死。但是現在有兩個不知好歹的獵人在阻礙他，讓他進退兩難。

 

「你們快讓開，讓我回教堂去救治他！」傑森希望他們能講一些道理。

 

但是那兩個人就是不如他所願。

 

「他就算死了也是一個收藏，你最好把人交出來。」

 

傑森咬牙，這樣下去不行，於是他把迪克改扛在肩上，空出一隻手，拿起棍子就要往那兩人衝去，卻在此時，一道黑影落在三人面前，黑影一揮，那兩個魔物獵人就被放倒了。這時傑森才看清楚對方就是蝙蝠俠。

 

蝙蝠俠，是一般人的稱呼；業界的人都知道蝙蝠俠是吸血鬼。

 

而傑森更知道，蝙蝠俠是迪克的父親。

 

「蝙蝠俠。」傑森說，「迪克泡到了聖池，我現在必須立刻救治他，否則他會有性命危險。」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有說話，似乎在猶豫。

 

「你為什麼猶豫？他是你的兒子啊！」傑森叫道，也不知道為什麼自己會這麼激動。

 

蝙蝠俠不發一語，黑影卻一揮，下一秒，傑森就發現自己已經回到了教堂。

 

迪克就躺在祭壇上，他的工具也都在旁邊。

 

「救他。」蝙蝠俠說，「我會替你守著。」

 

傑森點頭。

 

經書一攤開，傑森在迪克的周圍畫下陣法，點上蠟燭。

 

然後禱告。

 

接著，拉斐爾突然出現在迪克的上方，他的翅膀振動，似乎對自己被召喚出來很是疑惑。

 

「純血。」祂看著蝙蝠俠說。接著他似乎是發現了什麼不對的事情一樣，「神父，你要我救治他麼？」

 

「是的，聖拉斐爾。」傑森向天使長祈求。

 

「我無法治癒他。」

 

「聖拉斐爾，他是好人，他跟這位吸血鬼一樣，都是好人，您一定知曉。求您救治他！」

 

拉斐爾看著傑森，又看了看迪克。

 

「很好。我將如你所願。」

 

語畢，拉斐爾周身開始發光，光芒耀眼，照亮了整個祭壇。

 

當他們再睜開眼睛時，拉斐爾已經消失了，而迪克已經脫離了險境。


End file.
